<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the King Comes Home by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949636">When the King Comes Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Flight" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.   Inspired slightly by Caroline Stevermer's wonderful novel <i>When the King Comes Home</i>.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faramir - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the King Comes Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Flight" challenge on <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/">tolkien_weekly</a>.   Inspired slightly by Caroline Stevermer's wonderful novel <i>When the King Comes Home</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faramir watched the birds swooping on the summer winds, and sighed.  He'd give so much to have that freedom, to not be shackled to his father's expectations and his brother's achievements.  Freedom to fly... and not fall.</p>
<p>"When the King comes home, things will be different," Ioreth had said many times when Faramir was a child.  Said enough times, and with enough hope, it had become his own prayer, his talisman.  <i>When the King comes home.</i></p>
<p>No time for dreaming.   He had a land to keep safe, for when the king comes home.  And perhaps then, he too could fly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>